Ato o Nokosu - Membekas
by Aika Hyuukari
Summary: "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Jika diluar sana, ada orang yang sangat kusayangi, yang kematiannya adalah hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan didunia ini?" bentak Shinichi dengan penuh kecemasan. "Betsuni…" "Aku bahagia, karna disini, ada dirimu…. Shinichi. Watashi mo daisuki desu" . R/R ya
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer** : Detective Conan / Case Closed / Meitantei Konan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Disini author hanya meminjam tokohnya saja. Kecuali Shinichi, dia mutlak milik author ^^ *digampar*

**Genre** : SCI-FI, Mistery, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** : Lebih terasa Canon, karna banyak case dan kode yang harus dipecahkan. Kebanyakan percakapan dari pada cerita. Dominan IC, sedikit OOC, Typo(s), OTP Shinichi x Ran

**A/N **: Beberapa percakapan dan setting tempat diambil dari anime/manga aslinya. Ada kutipan asli dari author yang diselipkan disepanjang cerita. Multi-chapter. 3 Bahasa dicampur. Tanda ("….") untuk percakapan, tanda ('….') untuk kata-kata yang diucapkan dalam hati. Ending nggantung

* * *

**ATO O NOKOSU**

**(Marked - Membekas)**

Bagian 1

A Detective Conan Fanfiction

By: Aiko Mitsumi

.

.

.

* * *

**May 2nd **

"Tadaima!" kata Conan yang baru saja pulang 'membantu' Kogoro memecahkan kasus

**Tap tap tap**

"Ran nee-chan!"

Conan berjalan mencari Ran disekitar rumah. 'Mungkin saja masih latihan karate. Baiklah, aku akan ke rumah Aga-sen saja'

Setibanya dirumah profesor Agasa,

"Aga-sen!" panggil Conan

"Dia sedang keluar" jawab singkat Ai Haibara

"Sō ka" ia melihat Haibara yang sibuk dengan sesuatu ditangannya "Apa itu?" tanyanya lagi

"Bukan hal yang penting untukku. Tapi mungkin, ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan"

"Hah! Antidote prototype APTX 4869 !?"

"Bisa jadi. Tapi ini masih percobaan. Tingkat keberhasilannya masih dibawah 50%"

"Tapi jika kemungkinan tersebut belum mencapai 0%, maka masih ada harapan, kan?"

"Huh, kau terlalu optimis"

"It's a detective thing" kata Conan sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya "Baiklah, aku akan menginap disini, sembari menunggu antidote itu. Semoga saja besok aku bisa mengejutkan Ran dengan hadirnya Shinichi"

Conan pun tertidur disana. Sementara Haibara melanjutkan proyek antidote prototype APTX 4869, dan profesor Agasa belum tiba dirumahnya hingga keesokan harinya

.

.

.

**May 3rd  
**

Conan terbangun, lalu sedikit meregangkan ototnya dengan berolahraga kecil. Ia mengelilingi seisi rumah profesor Agasa, namun tidak menemukan sang pemilik rumah itu, jadi Conan memutuskan menghampiri laboratorium Haibara di ruang bawah untuk melihat perkembangan antidote APTX 4869.

Di ruang bawah, Conan mendapati Haibara tampak kelelahan, matanya berkantung, dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Lalu ia mendekati Haibara.

"Haibara… Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?" tanya Conan sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu Haibara dan melihat wajanya untuk memastikan

"Begitulah" jawabnya singkat dengan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya seraya menyembunyikan rona pipinya

"Sekalipun kau jenius, IQ mu juga bisa menurun setiap satu jam terlambat tidur. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri"

"Demo, Kudō-kun…"

"Daijōbu" Conan tersenyum "Aku masih bisa menunggu"

Conan berpamitan dengan Haibara, kemuadian kembali pulang ke rumah Kogoro karena tak ingin membuat Ran khawatir berlebihan.

Setibanya disana, ia langsung mencari Ran. Awalnya ia berjalan santai sambil mencari, namun setelah sadar bahwa orang yang dicari tak lekas merespon, Conan pun panik. Ia berlari ke seluruh sudut rumah. Di kamar, didapur, ditoilet, diruang tamu, nihil.

Ran tidak ada dirumah, Conan mulai cemas karna tak seperti biasanya tiada kabar dari Ran sampai 2 hari. Ia menelfon semua kerabat dan teman terdekat untuk mencari keberadaan Ran, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang tau dimana Ran berada.

'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Conan yang merasa sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Ran

'Aneh! Ini aneh! Ran… kau dimana?'

**PIP PIP PIP** ponsel Conan bordering, panggilan masuk dari profesor Agasa

"_Moshi moshi, Shinichi? Segeralah kemari, tentang Ran" _kata profesor Agasa

"Ha'i. Kau dimana, Aga-sen?"

"_Beika central park"_

**TUUUT… ** Putus Conan, lalu segera meluncur ke taman dengan skateboard-nya

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"Aga-sen! Apa yang terjadi !?" kata Conan dengan nada panik setelah menemukan profesor Agasa ditaman

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu, tapi tadi malam aku melihat seorang pria membuntuti Ran. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu membekap Ran dengan klorofom dan membawanya pergi dengan mobil Porsche… "

"GIN !?"

"Entahlah. Aku membuntuti mereka, tapi ditengah jalan aku kehilangan mereka. Lalu beberapa jam sesudahnya, aku mendapat kaset video dari pria yang sama. Mungkin saja pria itu tahu jika aku membuntutinya"

"Berikan padaku video-nya!"

Conan dan profesor Agasa melihat isi video itu bersama melalui laptop yang dibawanya.

* * *

**-VIDEO-**

Openingnya diawali dengan hitam pekat, lalu terlihat lantai kayu. Pada detik ke 00.00.05, terlihat Ran tergantung dengan posisi kedua tangan direntangkan ke atas, kakinya merapat, seperti huruf Y, dan seluruhnya dibelenggu rantai.

Matanya ditutup dengan kain hitam. Ran di ikatkan pada benda besar seperti roda bergerigi (gir). Wajahnya tertunduk, dan ada sedikit darah di bibirnya. Ia memakai gaun putih, dan di dandani seperti seorang putri, namun putri yang tampaknya sangat terpuruk.

Pada detik ke 00.00.15 …

"_Kau pasti datang. Kan?"_ kata Ran dari video itu

Detik 00.00.20

"_Aku yakin… kau pasti akan datang, menyelamatkanku"_

Detik 00.00.25

"_Onegai… "_ tampak air mata Ran menetes _"Tasukete…"_

Detik 00.00.30

"_Shi … Shinichi…"_

**PYU! **Video itu mati, namun timernya masih berjalan. Pada detik ke 00.00.40 terdengar rekaman suara yang disamarkan, tanpa gambar

"_Dia cantik seperti seorang putri, ya?"_ kata pria dalam rekaman itu _"Bahkan saat tertidur pun, ia masih bisa memimpikanmu, Shinichi Kud_ō_"_

Detik 00.00.45

"_Bagaimana jika kita bermain 'Save The Princess' ? Kau punya waktu dua hari untuk menemukan dan menyelamatkannya. Baiklah, clue pertama adalah __**'Urutan 3 dari 12'**__ Hahaha.. selamat bermain, detektif"_ – 00.01.00

* * *

Dan video itupun mati, begitupun dengan timernya.

"Kuso! Dia bermain-main denganku dan melibatkan Ran" kata Conan geram "Aga-sen, berapa lama lagi waktuku?"

"35 jam. Karna video ini ku terima 13 jam yang lalu"

**BEEP **Conan mengaktifkan timer 35 jam mundur pada jam tangannya. Lalu ia mengambil secarik kertas dan pena, lalu membuat analisis

"Maret, Gemini, Macan…"

"Urutan 3 dari 12, ya? Lalu yang mana petunjuk aslinya?"

"Gemini. Karna clue pertama selalu berhubungan dengan tempat, bukan bulan ataupun shio. Gemini yang artinya kembar, bukankan ini merujuk pada Twin Tower yang merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang identik dengan kata 'kembar' ?" jelas Conan dengan senyuman bangga nya

.

.

.

**-Ditempat dimana Ran di sekap-**

"Kau pasti datang… Kau akan datang… " kata Ran lirih

"Bangunlah dari mimpimu, nona manis. Dia tak mungkin menemukanmu ditempat seperti ini" sahut pria yang menyekap Ran

"Baka mono! Dia selalu menyelamatkanku, dan aku yakin kali ini juga"

"Baiklah, jika kau yakin begitu. Sementara menunggu pangeranmu datang, ijinkan aku memasangkan bom pada tubuhmu, nona. Hahaha…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Twin Tower**

Conan berlari memutari Twin Tower, mencari petunjuk yang tersembunyi disekitar sana. Seperti dugaannya, ia menemukan panel check point dibalik pohon. Tapi panel tersebut menggunakan deteksi wajah dan suara. Dengan tubuh Conan, mustahil untuk membukanya, karna panel itu mendeteksi suara dan wajah Shinichi.

Akhirnya, Conan memutuskan menghubungi Haibara untuk membawakan antidote yang dibuatnya. Awalnya Haibara sempat menolak, bahkan sampai adu mulut dengan Conan. Karna _Bijiu_ yang terkandung didalamnya belum sempurna untuk menangkal enzim _Tolomerase_ yang telah merasuk ditubuh Conan

Tapi setelah Conan memberitahukan maksudnya menyelamatkan Ran, Haibara luluh. Lalu Haibara bergegas ke Twin Tower membawa dua kapsul antidote APTX 4869 itu. Disana ia juga memberitahu semua tentang efek samping yang akan diderita Conan

Singkat cerita, Conan kembali menjadi Shinichi. Ia melakukan check point pada panel, dan membuka isinya. Didalamnya terdapat foto Ran bagian kaki saja, dan dibalik foto itu terdapat kode

" **Ō**** | | | " **dengan keterangan;

1. H-Ku

2.

3. K-Mi

4. K-No

* * *

Shinichi berfikir keras untuk memecahkan kode menyusahkan itu

'Apa ini? Angka? Tapi tidak terlihat seperti angka 1, dan 0 nya pun memiliki garis diatasnya. Ini seperti… seperti… ' batin Shinichi

"Huruf romaji Jepang!" katanya 'Benar! H untuk Hiragana dan K untuk Katana'

Shinichi mengambil secarik kertas dan pena untuk memecahkan kode tersebut

'Pertama, Hiragana - Ku' Shinichi tampak membuat く (ku) pada kertasnya

'Kedua, tetap ō . ketiga Katakana - Mi' Shinichi menulis ミ (mi) 'Keempat Katakana - No' Shinichi menulis ノ (no)

"Apa ini!? く ō ミ ノ" Shinichi memutar otaknya, menganalisa apakah deduksinya salah. Ia melirik foto tadi, kode yang disana belum gigabungkan dengan petunjuknya. Lalu Shinichi menulis ulang dengan menggabungkan semuanya

Dan terbentuklah |く **Ō |**ミ |ノ|

"Kōen? Ha'i, kōen! Taman!" setelah memecahkan kode tadi, Shinichi segera berlari, kembali menuju taman Beika, tapi ditengah jalan, sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi

**BRAK!**

Seseorang jatuh dari apartment lantai 13 ke atas mobil profesor Agasa. Inspektur Megure yang ada dilokasi, melihat Shinichi berlari terengah-engah segera memanggilnya

"Yo! Shinichi!" panggil Megure yang sontak menghentikan langkah Shinichi

**Hosh hosh**

"Dōshite, Megure keibu?" tanya Shinichi

"Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu memecahkan kasus ini, dan kau wajib membantu, karna kau penyelamat kepolisian Jepang"

'Ah! Dōshite? Dōshite? Hidupku dipenuhi kasus. Tidak bisakah, kali ini saja, bebaskan aku dari kasus! Aku harus menyelamatkan Ran!' batin Shinichi

Shinichi melihat jam tangannya, 'tinggal 30 jam lagi' wajahnya berkeringat dihiasi kecemasan

"Shinichi!?" tanya Megure lagi

"Bisakah memberi aku waktu berfikir sejenak!?" bentak Shinichi

"Tenanglah, Shinichi. Kau…." Kata Agasa

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!? Jika diluar sana, ada orang yang sangat kusayangi, yang kematiannya adalah hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan didunia ini!?"

'Aku harus segera menyelesaikan kasus in, lalu menyelamatkannya'

.

.

.

**Tempat penyekapan Ran**

"Shinichi… Tasukete…" kata Ran dalam keadaan tertunduk lemah

"Urusai! Dari tadi hanya itu yang kau ucapkan, hematlah suaramu untuk bertemu dia…. Jika itu pun mungkin…" kata pria yang menyekapnya

"Shinichi… Tasukete"

Pria tadi mendekati Ran, lalu mengankat dagunya

"Bukankah kau selalu bilang, dia lebih memilih kasus dari pada dirimu, dia membuatmu menunggu bertahun-tahun, kan?"

Ran menangis "Itu benar…." **Hiks **"Tapi tidak sepenuhnya! Karna… karna itu semua adalah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutku, bukan mulutnya!"

"Huh?"

"Dia memintaku untuk menunggu, maka aku akan menunggunya. Dia selalu menolongku, seakan ia bisa mendengar jeritan hatiku… Terkadang aku kesal, karna ia tak pernah membiarkanku berusaha sendiri… Tapi itu merupakan bukti mutlak! Bahwa ia peduli, cintanya nyata!"

"Manis sekali, sungguh manis. Tapi apakah cinta itu terbukti? Akankah ia datang menyelamatkanmu, sekaligus membuktikan cintanya?"

.

.

.

**TKP**

"Pelakunya anda, pak Fujimoto. Cerdik sekali menyembunyikan bukti benang halus pada rambut anda yang warna putihnya sama. Tapi secerdik apapun rencana, pada akhirnya, yang tertawa bukanlah yang jahat" jelas Shinichi

"Hontō?" tanya Megure

"Ha'i.. selanjutnya kuserahkan semua padamu, Megure keibu. Aku harus pergi"

"Shinichi…" hadang Agasa

"Gomen, Aga-sen. Aku sudah kehilangan banyak waktu"

"Istirahatlah sejenak, ini sudah larut malam"

"Sudahlah, Aga-sen! Ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang, tidak bisakah kau mengerti!?"

"Tapi jika kau pergi menolong dia dalam keadaan emosional begini, biasanya kau ceroboh dan kehilangan pemikiran logismu. Mengapa kau begitu memaksakan kehendak? Apa alasanmu?"

"Begini, aku tidak tau alasan logis apa untuk membunuh. Tapi untuk menolong sesorang, perlukah sebuah alasan logis!?"

Shinichi lari membelakangi Agasa demi menghentikan perdebatan. Namun setelah berada ditaman, dadanya sesak, langkahnya terhenti. Ia memegangi dada kirinya sambil memperhatikan sekitar, berharap mendapatkan petunjuk.

Tapi pening menjalar cepat dikepalanya. Ia terjatuh, matanya berputar-putar, keringat dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya, detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Tangannya terjulur, mencoba meraih panel yang tak jauh darinya. Tapi apa daya, ia pingsan sebelum sempat meraihnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

Yang penasaran sama kelanjutan kisahnya, tunggu ya ^^Kelanjutan kisahnya akan author upload hari ini juga ^^  
Silahkan review dulu

**~Aiko Mitsumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer** : Detective Conan / Case Closed / Meitantei Konan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Disini author hanya meminjam tokohnya saja. Kecuali Shinichi, dia mutlak milik author ^^ *digampar*

**Genre** : SCI-FI, Mistery, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** : Lebih terasa Canon, karna banyak case dan kode yang harus dipecahkan. Kebanyakan percakapan dari pada cerita. Dominan IC, sedikit OOC, Typo(s), OTP Shinichi x Ran

**A/N **: Beberapa percakapan dan setting tempat diambil dari anime/manga aslinya. Ada kutipan asli dari author yang diselipkan disepanjang cerita. Multi-chapter. 3 Bahasa dicampur. Tanda ("….") untuk percakapan, tanda ('….') untuk kata-kata yang diucapkan dalam hati. Ending nggantung

* * *

**ATO O NOKOSU**

**(Marked - Membekas)**

Bagian 2

A Detective Conan Fanfiction

By: Aiko Mitsumi

* * *

**May 4th**

Perlahan Shinichi membuka matanya, mengamati sekitar, pemandangan yang tak asing baginya, rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Kemarin kau pingsan karna antidote itu telah mencapai batas maksimalnya" kata Haibara yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Conan (Shinichi yang telah berubah)

"Panelnya!?" tanya Conan

"Diruang tamu. Sudah kuduga, kau pasti mengincarnya"

"Tapi dengan tubuh ini mustahil bagiku untuk membukanya. Bisa berikan aku antidote itu lagi?"

"DAME!"

"Onegai, Haibara. Ini demi nyawa seseorang"

Haibara terdiam sejenak, sementara Conan terus merengek minta diberikan antidote APTX 4869 itu lagi. Ia melihat wajah Conan, seakan mampu membaca hatinya, ketulusan Conan untuk menyelamatkan Ran.

"Huh.. Kore" Haibara melemparkan satu kapsul antidote APTX 4869 ke arah Conan

"Arigatō! Artinya aku bisa menjadi Shinichi lagi dalam 24 jam kedepan?"

"Baka mono. Jika kau mengkonsumsinya terus, secara otomatis tubuhmu membentuk sistem kekebalan untuk antidote itu"

"Wakatta. Jadi kurang dari 25 jam, ya? Kau memang teman yang bisa diandalkan, Haibara"

'Teman ya? Apa kau tidak mengerti? Sedikitpun?' batin Haibara sembari melihat kearah Conan yang meminum antidote buatannya

'Huh… Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk mengerti' batinnya lagi

Setelah kembali ke tubuh aslinya, Shinichi melakukan check point dengan deteksi wajah dan suara pada panel dan membukannya. Didalamnya terdapat foto Ran bagian tubuh saja. Dibelakang foto terdapat tulisan **"perhatikan latar belakangnya"**

Difoto itu berlatar belakang sebuah lingkaran besar berwarna putih yang hanya terlihat bagian bawahnya, terlihat juga **IV **dilingkaran itu.

"15 jam lagi. Tapi aku tidak tau apa-apa mengenai ini" katanya seraya melihat timer mundur jamnya

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Tidakkah lingkaran itu familiar?"

"Apa?"

"Baka. Itu jam, baka. Jam raksasa dengan angka romawi. Jika dilihat dari dalam ruangan, akan terlihat seperti IV (angka 4 romawi) tapi sebenarnya itu VI (angka 6 romawi)" jelas Haibara

"Kau benar! Lalu dimana itu?"

"I have no idea"

"Baiklah… game start. Jaa ne" kata Shinichi melambaikan tangan pada Haibara dan langsung pergi

'Beruntung sekali Ran itu. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin bertukar tempat dengannya' batin Haibara tanpa ekspresi

.

.

.

**Di tempat penyekapan Ran**

"Gomen na. Aku hanya bisa memberimu minum supaya kau jangan mati dahulu. Manusia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa makan selama 2 hari, tapi akan mati jika tidak minum dalam sehari" kata pria itu

"Dōshite?"

"Karna aku bukan pembunuh"

"Lalu siapa kau? Cepat lepaskan aku! Atau setidaknya, lepaskan penutup mataku!"

"Baiklah, ku ijinkan kau melihat dunia sekitar sejenak"

Pria itu membuka penutup mata Ran dari belakang dan bersembunyi dibelakang Ran yang masih dibelenggu dengan rantai. Ran melihat sekitar, penuh dengan gir (roda bergerigi) dan suara yang berdetik.

"Bagaimana? kau puas?" tanya pria itu, membuat Ran menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah pria itu

"K-ka-kau…!?"

.

.

.

'Jam raksasa. Dimana itu? Yang kupikirkan hanyalah Big Ben, tempat aku dan dia me…..' batin Shinichi "Baka, kenapa jadi memikirkan itu?"

**PIIP PIIP PIIP **panggilan dari Hattori Heiji

"Moshi moshi, nande Kudō-kun?"

"Ano, Hattori. Apa kau tau bangunan mirip Big Ben di Jepang?"

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang membacanya. Satu bangunan dibelakang Tokyo Tower. Dulunya sebuah Gereja, tapi dipugar menjadi menara jam"

"Apa bangunan itu masih ada?"

"Iie. Sudah tertimbun tanah saat longsor diawal abad 21"

"Sō ka. Ne, arigatō Hattori"

"Dōitashimashita"

.

.

.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

'Ran… Please wait for me' batin Shinichi sambil berlari menuju belakang Tokyo Tower.

**Hosh hosh **'7 jam lagi. Tapi aku sudah kelelahan seperti ini'

**Kruuuuk** perut Shinichi 'berbunyi' tanda lapar

'Ah.. kenapa lapar datang pada saat seperti ini' Shinichi melihat restoran tempat ia dan Ran pernah makan bersama disana. Ia teringat kata-kata Ran

_**"Aku tahu itu memang sulit untuk diungkapkan. Tapi sebagai pria, kau harus berani mengungkapkannya"**_

'Ya. Kali ini aku akan memberanikan diriku, sebelum aku menyusut lagi' katanya sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba Shinichi dikagetkan oleh kehadiran sosok wanita yang tak asing baginya. Wanita itu menghampirinya sambil membawakan kotak makan.

"Kore wa, o bento" katanya memberikan kotak makan itu pada Shinichi

"H-Haibara…." Tercengang melihat Haibara dalam tubuh aslinya, Shiho Miyano

"Kau belum makan sejak kemarin, bisa pingsan ditengah misi penyelamatanmu"

"A-arigatou. Demo, dōshite….?"

"Apanya? Aku hanya ingin merasakan jadi diriku yang sesungguhnya" katanya menatap langit

'Baka. Kau masih belum mengerti, Kudō-kun?' batin Shiho seraya melihat Shinichi memakan bento buatannya

"Dari mana kau tahu lokasiku?"

'My heart found yours' – "Kacamata pelacak. Kau cerdas, tapi bodoh. Meninggalkan kacamata itu, tapi masih membawa lencana Detective Boys"

**CKLIK..**

"Lencana!?"

"Dōshite?"

"Aku baru ingat sempat memberikan lencana itu pada Ran. Kuso, kenapa bisa sebodoh ini!?"

"Then… Go! Save her. Don't make her wait, just because you know she will" kata Shiho (Haibara) dingin sambil memberikan kacamata pelacak itu pada Shinichi lalu pergi

"Ha'i. wakatta" Shinichi tersenyum

'Aneh ya. Meskipun sedang makan bento buatanku, kau masih saja memikirkan dia' – Shiho

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PIP **– tampak kacamata itu mulai melacak. Shinichi mengikuti kuatnya sinyal, memasuki hutan dibelakan Tokyo Tower. Sinyalnya semakin kuat, tapi tiba-tiba saja langsung hilang

"Hah! Nande?" kata Shinichi terkejut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kacamata itu

"Hahaha… Bom kecil buatanku mungkin sudah menghancurkan lencana itu bersama barang-barang yang dibawa Ran Hime-sama" kata seorang pria berjubah hitam

"Nani!? Bakudan? Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau juga memasang bom padanya!"

"That's a ….. surprise!" kata pria itu dengan wajah senang

"Demo, kenapa kau meledakkannya sekarang? Bukankah masih tersisa 3 jam lagi waktuku?"

"Hey, aku memberimu waktu dua hari, bukan 48 jam"

"Tapi dua hari adalah 48 jam, semua orang tau itu"

"Hontō. Demo, aku tidak suka angka 48, jadi aku kurangi 3 jam, menjadi 45 yang berinisialkan hari ini. Tanggal 4, bulan 5…. Hari… Kelahiranmu, Kudō Shinichi"

**DEG!**

'Aku selalu lupa hari ini, dan Ran lah yang selalu mengingatkanku' batin Shinichi

"_Shinichi…!" _terdengar suara yang sangat samar memanggil nama Shinichi

"Ran!? Aku mendengarnya! Dimana kau sembuyikan dia!?"

"Dibawah kakimu, detektif"

Shinichi mencari lubang yang dirasanya ada disekitar situ. Tanpa diduga, pria tadi menembakkan kartu mini map pada Shinichi.

"Tanjōbi omedetō, Kudō. Take her as your present, if it's possible" kata pria tadi sambil menyingkapkan jubah hitamnya dan menampakkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Laki-laki yang berbalutkan jubah dan aksesoris serba putih, rival-nya

"K-Kaitō….?" Ia terkejut sambil melihat Kaitō yang menghilang sekejap setelah menjentikkan jarinya

* * *

Shinichi mengabaikan pandangannya tadi, dan sekarang tertuju pada mini map yang ada ditangannya. Singkat cerita, ia telah berada dibawah tanah. Tepatnya di menara jam yang telah tertimbun tanah. Ia terus berjalan, hingga tiba diruangan berpintu besi

"Shinichi… Kau kah itu?" tanya seorang gadis dari balik pintu besi itu, Ran

"Ran! Iya, ini aku! Bertahanlah!" jawab Shinichi sambil menebas pintu dengan kapak

"Ii'e, jangan kesini, bom-nya akan meledak dalam 2 menit!"

"Kau pikir aku akan berhenti!? Bukankah aku berjanji padamu, bahwa aku akan menyelamatkanmu" katanya terus menebas pintu

"…."

"Aku pasti menepatinya. Tapi jika kau mati… Aku akan mati bersamamu…. Itu lebih baik daripada harus melihatmu mati sendirian"

"Shinichi…." Tangis Ran

**BRAK!**

Pintu berhasil dibuka dengan satu dobrakan keras Shinichi, tapi itu membuat tulang lengan kanannya sedikit bergeser, dan ia tak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia segera berlari ke arah Ran yang tergantung dengan rantai yang membelenggunya.

"Bom-nya?" tanya Ran

Shinichi pun mengotak-atik bom yang ada ditubuh Ran, tepatnya diperutnya dan berusaha menjinakkannya. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget setelah melihat komponen bom itu. Terlalu banyak kabel dengan ukuran, warna, dan kode angka yang bervariasi.

"Y-yang mana?" tanyanya gemetaran, karna menyadari bahwa ia tak punya banyak waktu lagi

"Cari saja pesulap diakhir abad yang mencari jumlah kebenaran" jawab Kaitō yang tiba-tiba muncul, duduk santai dijendela menara

"Ah! Kabel warna putih dengan kode angka 1 !" kata Ran

"Huh?" Shinichi bingung

"Potong itu!"

Shinichi sempat ragu akan dugaan Ran, tapi air mata Ran yang mengalir semakin deras dan menetes mengenai wajah Shinichi , tanda berserah, berhasil mendorongnya untuk memotong kabel tersebut. Tepat saat timer menunjukkan 00.00.01

Setelah kejadian itu, Ran lemas, memandangi Shinichi yang masih memegang erat tubuhnya, berdua, terengah-engah, tersenyum, menunjukkan wajah –ini sudah berakhir–. Lalu Shinichi bangkit, bermaksud melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu Ran

Sambil melepaskan rantai itu, Shinichi bertanya "Donoyōni? Kau bisa tahu kalau kabel putih dengan kode angka 1 lah yang harus dipotong?"

"Dia memberitahu kita, kan? Pesulap di akhir abad adalah inisial untuk dirinya sendiri, Kaitō yang identik dengan warna putih"

"Dan kode angkanya?"

"Jumlah kebenaran… Itu kau, Shinichi…"

"Aku?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, kan? Kebenaran selalu ada satu" keduanya tersenyum

Setelah seluruh rantai terlepas, Ran rebah pada tubuh Shinichi yang berada dihadapannya. Shinichi pun ikut rebah kebelakang karna tidak siap menangkap Ran. Ia membiarkan Ran yang kelelahan karna tergantung selama 2 hari menindih tubuhnya.

* * *

**DAAR!**

Satu ledakan kecil yang membuyarkan segalanya, membuat lubang diatas permukaan tanah. Longsor pun terjadi. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, dengan tangan kanan yang terkilir, dengan luka disekujur tubuh, Shinichi menggendong Ran keluar dari bangunan itu.

Dengan sedikit perlawanan menghindari reruntuhan bangunan tua dan longsor, akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai permukaan

"Daijōbu ka?" tanya Shinichi pada Ran sambil menyandarkannya pada pohon

"Ha'i, daijōbu desu ne" tangan Ran menyentuh lembut pipi Shinichi

"Tanjōbi omedetō, Kudō Shinichi…." Kondisi Ran melemah

'Dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia masih saja sama' batin Shinichi "Arigatō, Ran"

Shinichi teringat perkataannya, ia harus mengungkapkan sesuatu pada Ran sebelum kembali ketubuh Conan.

"Ran… sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu…"

"Umm? Apa?"

"Sejak kecil, aku menyukai seseorang yang aneh…. Dia orang yang cantik, selalu tersenyum, bersemangat, tapi cengeng"

"Huh? Siapa dia!?" tanya Ran penasaran

"Dia ….."

**DEG!**

Dada Shinichi terasa terbakar lagi, detak jantungnya tidak stabil

'Onegai… Jangan sekarang, jangan berubah sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku untuknya'

"Siapa?" tanya Ran lagi, namun kali ini, sinar matanya meredup, denyut nadinya pun melemah

Shinichi menggenggam erat tangan Ran yang menyentuh pipinya karna terasa mengendur, hingga meninggalkan bekas tangan dan kuku di pipinya. Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang membakar jantungnya, Shinichi….

"Omae wa…. Ran"

"Watashi wa?"

"Omae koto ga… suki nan dayo… Kono sekai ju no…. dare ni mo"

"Yokatta ne…" Ran tersenyum puas mendengar pengakuan Shinichi. Tangannya terlepas dari pipi Shinichi, matanya berkedip lemah, lalu tertutup

**DEG!**

"Aarghh…" Shinichi meremas dadanya, tubuhnya… kembali… menjadi Conan. Ia telah mencapai puncaknya, menahan rasa sakit karna tubuhnya yang terasa terbakar, dan rasa bahagia karna akhirnya mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya

Conan pun pingsan dan rebah ditubuh Ran. Lalu Ran yang masih setengah sadar, meletakkan tangannya melingkari Conan. Untuk sesaat, mereka berdua tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

**Di puncak Tokyo Tower**

"Mission's clear" kata Kaitō tersenyum pada seorang wanita disampingnya

"Itu gagal. Sudah kubilang, jangan sampai Kudō terluka. Tapi kau membuatnya terluka" kata wanita itu dingin

"Itu kesalahannya sendiri, dia yang terlalu memaksakan diri"

"Ii'e, itu sifatnya. Mungkin kau juga harus belajar darinya, yang rela menjual nyawanya, demi nyawa orang yang paling disayangi"

"Wakatta. Tapi karna ini telah berakhir, mau kah kau pergi bersamaku?"

"Hmm… Ha'i, mungkin lebih baik jika aku pergi sejenak, dari pada harus tersiksa seperti ini. Bawa aku terbang, Kuroba Kaitō"

"As your wish, Ai Haibara, ii'e, Shiho Miyano"

.

.

.

**Dibawah pohon**

Ran terbangun, mendapati Conan tengah tertidur ditubuhnya. Ia melihat bekas tangan dan kuku di pipi Conan, lalu tersenyum, mengusap lembut kepala Conan dan membuatnya terbangun

"Ran…? Nee-chan, daijōbu ka?" ia lupa jika telah menyusut

"Shinpai sinaide, watashi wa daijōbu desu ne" sambil tersenyum semakin manis

"Dōshite Ran nee-chan? Ran nee-chan terlihat sangat bahagia"

"Betsuni…" "Aku bahagia, karna disini, ada dirimu…. Shinichi. Watashi mo daisuki desu"

'Sesuatu, tidak akan pernah hilang, jika sudah membekas' kata Ran dalam hati sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

* * *

**~THE END~**

Yokatta ^^ Selesai juga akhirnya.

Ne.. Donoyōni desu ka?

Banyak kekurangan? Kritik dan sarannya sangat diterima

Dimohon reviewnya ya, arigatō

** R/R **

**(Aiko Mitsumi)**


End file.
